El Comienzo de algo nuevo
by SweetySweets
Summary: Este fic comienza en el primer capítulo de la 5 temporada,tras liberar a Lucifer. Dean y Sam van en busca de ayuda, están en una carrera contra reloj,y en su búsqueda encontraran a alguien que será de vital importancia para volver a encerrar a Lucifer.


Mi historia está basada en la serie de Tv "Supernatural" Y comienza nada más empezar la quinta temporada de la misma, en este fic he mantenido los personajes y he añadido uno de mi invención. Espero que les guste mi historia, no duden en comentar que les ha parecido ^^

Todo había pasado tan rápido, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, y como si este esperara a la llegada de Dean Winchester para mostrarle lo que su hermano menor había hecho, acababa de liberar al mismísimo diablo, a Lucifer. Dean se quedo quieto observando a su hermano que había vuelto en si. Sam, también miraba a su hermano pero su mirada era distinta, se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, y a penas pudo emitir un leve "lo siento" Dean no quiso escucharle, lo único que quería era salir de allí lo antes posible, agarró a su hermano y lo obligó a caminar, a correr fuera de allí, lograrón cerrar la puerta y cuando pensaban que todo estaba acabado, una luz los envolvió . Dean cerró los ojos, sintió como algo cálido lo cogia y lo transportaba a algún lugar, al abrir los ojos, casi dio un brinco, se encontraba en el lugar que más detestaba en el mundo, en su peor pesadilla. La noche no estaba yendo bien, y para empeorar las cosas el avión en el que se encontraban por obra divina, empezó a caer en picado, las mascarillas de oxígeno saltaron y el pánico se extendió por todo el avión, si lograba salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba seguro de que se volvería creyente.

Al fin se encontraban en un lugar seguro, en un lugar donde Dean se sentía cómodo y como en casa, la carretera había sido su hogar durante toda su vida ya que no había conocido otra cosa, sonaba triste y la realidad es que lo era, pero el sabía que los mejores momentos de su vida se encontraban ahí, recogidos en una enorme carretera que no conocía límites. Dean tenía la vista en ella,

-Dean, lo siento, yo...  
-Lo sé, pero eso no va a hacer que todo vuelva a estar bien, ahora tienes que concentrarte en volver a encerrar a ese hijo de puta en el infierno-tras decir eso el mayor de los Winchester, fijo la mirada en la carretera, tenían que llegar lo antes posible a casa de Chuck.

Una vez allí, se encontraron con un horrible panorama, la casa estaba toda revuelta, y las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre, Sam miró las manchas de la pared, y se preguntó que si eso era lo que quedaba del escritor, un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos,

- ¿Sam?

-Si-respondió él llevandose una mano a la cabeza

-Lo siento, yo...pensé...

-¿Donde está Castiel?-preguntó Dean

-Él, sencillamente, explotó

-¿Explotó?

-Así es Dean, Castiel, explotó, está muerto Dean se dio la vuelta y vio que enfrente de él se encontraba Zachariah, tenía una horrible sonrisa en la boca, y parecía realmente contento con lo que acababa de decir.

-Hijo de puta-dijo furioso mientras avanzaba decidido hacia el ángel

-Tienes que decir, si, y acabar con lo que tú hermano a empezado

-Mi respuesta, es no, y lo seguirá siendo,

Zachariah miró a Dean y vio que unas gotas de sangre caían desde su mano hasta el suelo,

-¿Qué es eso?

-Algo que un buen amigo me enseñó

-Dean apartó la puerta, y colocó la mano en el símbolo que había escrito minutos antes de que el ángel apareciera, esto hizo que se esfumara

- ¿Cuándo has hecho eso?-preguntó Sam -En cuanto llegamos, Zachariah sabía que vendríamos aquí a buscar a Castiel, mientras tú buscabas a Chuck yo hacia esto.

Media hora después, se encontraban en el coche, escuchando la radio, Sam cambiaba una y otra vez las emisoras con la esperanza de no encontrar más noticias relacionadas con las recientes catástrofes que asolaban al mundo, por culpa de él. Si no hubiera sido débil y no se hubiera dejado llevar por Ruby, no hubiera liberado a Lucifer, y todo seguiría como siempre, Dean no estaría tan cabreado con él, porque lo estaba y mucho, aunque había sabido mantener la calma bastante bien. Por fin llegaron a la casa de Bobby, y el primero en bajarse fue Chuck que no había parado de hablar en todo el trayecto, estaba visiblemente nervioso por los acontecimientos, Dean ya estaba en la puerta de la casa y había llamado a la puerta, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que segundos después Bobby abrió la puerta, y abrazó a Dean, y dejo que los tres pasaran, cuando llegaron al salón Dean vio la espalda de una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, lo primero que pensó fue que Anna había vuelto, pero tras fijarse unos instantes se dio cuenta de que no era ella, la chica que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de Bobby, tenía el pelo más largo que Anna, y vestía de una manera diferente que ella,

-Vaya, Bobby, no nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante?-dijo Dean, mientras sonreía

-Habías tardado mucho en decirlo-respondió Bobby

La chica se dio la vuelta y Dean se cruzó con los ojos más azules que había visto nunca, tenían una profundidad increible, y Dean se sentía indefenso ante esos ojos, parecía que con solo mirarle podían averiguar todo lo que quisiesen

-Sam, Dean, Chuck, os presento a Marnie Hale, también es cazadora.


End file.
